project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Racials
This article was created by: Pallosalami Alliance Humans Starting stats (Total = 108) Strength: 26 Agility: 14 Stamina: 24 Intellect: 20 Spirit: 24 Passives (5) Diplomacy “Reputation gain increased by 10%.” Mace Specialization “Expertise with Maces and Two-Handed Maces increased by 3.” Perception “Increases your Stealth detection.” Sword Specialization “Expertise with One-Handed Swords and Two-Handed Swords increased by 3.” The Human Spirit “Spirit increased by 3%” Actives (1) Every Man for Himself I''nstant, 2 min cooldown'' “Removes all stuns and movement impairing effects. Shares a 30 second cooldown with PvP trinkets.” Dwarfs Starting stats (Total = 108) Strength: 26 Agility: 13 Stamina: 25 Intellect: 20 Spirit: 24 Passives (3) Frost Resistance “Reduces the chance you will be hit by Frost spells by 2%.” Mace Specialization “Expertise with Maces and Two-Handed Maces increased by 3.” Gun Specialization “Your chance to critically hit with Guns is increased by 1%.” Actives (2) Find Treasure Instant “Allows the dwarf to sense nearby treasure, making it appear on the minimap. Lasts until cancelled.” Stoneform Instant, 1.5 min cooldown “Removes all poison, disease and bleed effects and increases your armor by 10% for 8 sec.” Stoneform is one of the only ways to remove Bleed effects in the game. Night Elves Starting stats (Total = 107) Strength: 25 Agility: 15 Stamina: 24 Intellect: 19 Spirit: 24 Night Elves have the highest base Agility (alongside Gnomes, who have identical base attributes), although they have the lowest starting total value of attributes. Passives (4) Nature Resistance “Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells 2%.” Elusiveness “Reduces the chance enemies have to detect you while Shadowmelded or Stealthed.” Quickness “Reduces the chance that melee and ranged attackers will hit you by 2%.” Wisp Spirit “Transform into a wisp upon death, increasing speed by 75%.” Actives (1) Shadowmeld Instant, 2 min cooldown “Activate to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for enemies to detect your presence. Lasts until cancelled or upon moving. Any threat is restored versus enemies still in combat upon cancellation of this effect.” Gnomes Starting stats (Total = 107) Strength: 25 Agility: 15 Stamina: 24 Intellect: 19 Spirit: 24 Gnomes have the highest base Agility (alongside Night Elves, who have identical base attributes), although they have the lowest starting total value of attributes. Passives (3) Arcane Resistance “Reduces the chance you will be hit by Arcane spells by 2%.” Expansive Mind “Intellect increased by 5%.” Engineering Specialization “Engineering skill increased by 15.” Actives (1) Escape Artist Instant, 1,75 min cooldown “Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect and become immune to them for 2 seconds.” Horde Orcs Starting stats (Total = 109) Strength: 26 Agility: 13 Stamina: 25 Intellect: 20 Spirit: 25 Orcs (& the Undead) have the highest base Spirit. Passives (3) Axe Specialization “Expertise with Fist Weapons, Axes and Two-Handed Axes increased by 5.” Command “Damage dealt by pets is increased by 5%.” Hardiness “Duration of Stun effects by an additional 15%.” Actives (1) Blood Fury Instant, 2 min cooldown “Increases your attack power by 6 and spell power by 5.” The current tooltip for Blood Fury is most likely incorrectly worded. The actual skill probably scales with level. Undead Starting stats (Total = 108) Strength: 25 Agility: 14 Stamina: 25 Intellect: 19 Spirit: 25 Orcs (& the Undead) have the highest base Spirit. Passives (2) Shadow Resistance “Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%.” Underwater Breathing “Underwater breath lasts 233% longer than normal.” Actives (2) Will of the Forsaken Instant, 2 min cooldown “Removes any Charm, Fear and Sleep effect.” Cannibalize Instant “When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 sec for 10 seconds. Only works on Humanoids or Undead corpses within 5 yards. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect.” Tauren Starting stats (Total = 110) Strength: 27 Agility: 13 Stamina: 25 Intellect: 21 Spirit: 24 Taurens have the highest starting base Strength & Intellect, as well as the highest overall total amount of starting attributes. Passives (2) Nature Resistance “Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%.” Endurance “Base health increased by 5%” Actives (1) War Stomp 0,5 sec cast, 1 min cooldown “Stuns up to 5 enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds.” War Stomp is the only racial skill with a cast time. Taurens have the lowest combined number of Passive & Active racials. Troll Starting stats (Total = 109) Strength: 26 Agility: 14 Stamina: 25 Intellect: 20 Spirit: 24 Passives (5) Beast slaying “Damage dealt versus Beasts increased by 5%.” Bow Specialization “Your chance to critically hit with Bows is increased by 1%.” Throw Specialization “Your chance to critically hit with Throwing Weapons is increased by 1%.” Da Voodoo Shuffle “Reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%. Trolls be flippin’ out mon!” Regeneration “Health regeneration rate increased by 10%. 10% of total Health regeneration may continue during combat.” Actives (1) Berserking Instant, 3 min cooldown “Increases attack and casting speed by 20% for 10 sec." Category:Hero Class Category:Races __NEWSECTIONLINK__